Supernatural Tidbits
by Fandom Muppet
Summary: A collection of short tidbits of Supernatural spanning all seasons. Will include Destiel or pre-destiel. I need a place to dump all my little ideas. There will be an unknown amount of chapters as well as unknown updates. It will be filled whenever the mood strikes me. The ratings will change as time goes on.


**SPOILERS FOR SEASON 8 FINALE**

**I should be working one existing stories but I suck so this happened instead. I do now own anything but my own ideas. Reviews would be appreciated. ****Can be seen as Destiel. I don't have any Betas so it was just me who reviewed this. Please forgive any spelling mistakes.**

**It was supposed to be cuteness to help with the finale pain but I dropped some angst in there.**

**For Paige, thanks for posting great destiel in the mornings.**

_**Change was seen as a good thing a lot of the time. Sometimes though, Cas just can't accept it so easily. After he Fell he finds himself bunking at the Batcave. With Dean constantly hovering around and words spoken as a reminder of what's happened it's only a matter of time before Cas gets irked.**_

* * *

_'Don't ever change.'_

Words spoken had heedlessly bothered Castiel in his times that could be called peace. Said by a hunter who just denied to give up or to stop believing in him. It didn't matter how badly he had messed up or how severely he sinned. No matter how bloody and tainted Castiel's hands gotten Dean refused to give up on him Dean should leave him behind, he thought. That's what the current human thought about it all. But the hunter was as stubborn as he was loyal. Dean didn't deserve all that Cas put on him. With what Castiel continued to place on him even now.

Sorry was just never good enough.

It was those exact words that spilled out of the hunter's mouth that led Castiel to his current predicament. He was still so very new to his forced humanity. Emotions were stronger, more passionate now. Sometimes he felt like he would burst from it all.

Cas hadn't meant to let his tongue slip. He's dealt with annoyances in the past but with everything now. It was all new. He was certain he almost broke the glass Dean tried pushing on him.

Both Sam and Dean were looking at him with confusion. If the former angel was honest with himself he'd admit to being a little more than confused by his own outburst just moments before.

"Cas?"

Dean was hovering around him almost as much as he had Sam since they found him standing still as death. It was infuriating. He wasn't a child. It seemed since Dean found him he would believe otherwise.

* * *

_Peculiarly Castiel could not feel panic anymore. Was this how calm felt to humans? It was a welcomed change from how it was at the start. He'd never felt something like that before, not that level of awe and terror._

_It had been horrible, filled with an intensity that overtook the first time he took a vessel. It was also magnificent as well as overflowing. With the beauty of emotions the bile of negative feelings soon followed._

_It had crashing down against his chest, closing his throat so much that it hurt, his chest had moved rapidly as his lungs worked to gain precious oxygen. How new everything had felt. Something as simple as breathing was as if he'd never done it before._

_The sight of dozens of falling angels sliced deep into his soul. He could feel it there in the depths of his new being. It was still so foreign. Castiel's vision started to fail before long, blurred at the edges. His eyes like they were burning. Guilt racked his system and overtook his mind. So new and fresh._

_It was almost tragic that angels weren't able to experience this long ago. A sharp ache resonated. They did now._

_And Castiel remained there with his mind focused on his family. He had aided in their downfall and watched as they were stripped of their grace, wings and thrown from home._

_He never tore his gaze of the sky. He never stopped looking. He was waiting for a glimpse of hope._

_As time ticked by meaninglessly Cas finally understood more on why Dean wanted to say yes to Micheal all that time ago._

_Castiel remained rooted to the ground._

_Dean found him around sunrise. The sky was filled with lovely hues of amber and blues by this time; the angels had stopped plunging down a few hours ago. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. It would be one of those moments that Cas would marvel at, but it was not the time._

_Sam was nowhere to be seen. Cas didn't even bother to look. The approaching steps were hardly noticed. It was only a single person._

_Blue eyes remained glued to the gradually lightening skies above._

_"Cas." The former Angel didn't respond._

_Dean's voice was gruff, more so than that was normal. Cas noted vacantly. Something must have strained his vocal cords. Humans were fragile like that. Castiel thought to himself. He craned his neck back further, eyes continuously searching._

_Castiel's name was repeated by Dean but he couldn't force any words to pass his lips._

_Something warm was touching his shoulder. The warmth seeped into his body. Had he always been this cold? He exhaled slowly._

_"Castiel."_

_The sky was further away now. It was an impossible idea though. He was already on the ground. Castiel wings had been clipped. There would be no flying for him, not anymore and not ever._

_Dean blocked his view from the sky, towering over him. "Cas." It wasn't a question. It was just a statement of his name and nothing more. Dean crouched by Castiel's place on the ground. Finally the former angel spoke, his first words as a human. "Human legs aren't very stable, Dean."_

_Cas couldn't understand why Dean was laughing so hard or why his hands were shaking. He shook it off as a by-product of the already chilled morning._

_Dean walked and Cas followed._

* * *

"Did you really just say that?" Sam's voice wasn't accusatory. It was more flat, just as if he couldn't believe what just flew out of Cas's mouth. "Uhh…" Cas wasn't sure what to say. His response to Dean's near constant hovering was juvenile at best.

Cas blinked. "You have my apologies Dean, Sam." He back peddled. "Human emotions are stronger than what I am used to. Excuse me." He hurried away before more could be said.

He retreated to his own room, a bare place with only the basic necessities. It didn't feel warm but it was a place for peace and solidarity. He sat quietly on a chair. Cas wasn't used to losing control over his emotions, no doubt he'd do it more now that he was human. They were very peculiar creatures after all.

Cas could spend all day in his room. In the start he had. He'd spend his time thinking but he never pondered long. Dean worried too much although he wouldn't admit it. After a half hour ticked by his door was knocked on and then opened. "Cas?"

As always it was Dean. Just like every time before he lingered in the entryway.

"You may come in."

Footstep approached his bed. "What was hell was that about Cas?" Dean didn't waste his time dancing around the point he was there. "An outburst." Dean sighed. "You know what I mean." Despite wanting to keep a serious demeanor Dean cracked a smile.

"We've been through much together." Cas put together his words thoughtfully. "And I have made many mistakes, much of them being unforgivable." His stare bore a hole into the opposite wall. "And yet you remain loyal and give me shelter."Cas brought himself to look at Dean. His mouth was open no doubt a retort was going to come out. "Do not try to interrupt me Dean." His mouth closed with a barely audible snap.

"I was unable to keep to your wishes. One in particular has been bothering me." He glowered, frustration bubbling under the surface. "Cas…" He frowned at Dean and his defiance of his request. "I changed Dean." He rushed out, hands thrusting into the air. It all came tumbling out swiftly. "You told me never change and I have. I have changed far too many times and now?" Cas huffed. "I'm a mortal, fallen. There is no return to the…" He used air quotes "Old me." He dropped his hands to his lap heavily.

Dean was silent. Castiel lowered his head and hunched his shoulders. Embarrassed by his second outburst and lack of control. Tired of waiting Castiel looked over at Dean. His head was lowered and shoulders were shaking. For a second he thought Dean was angry, and then he looked up. "Is that really what's been bothering you Cas?" A barely suppressed smile was all it took for Cas to turn away.

"Dude, are you sulking?" The thought caused him to snigger and suppress the urge to outright laugh.

"Shut up Dean." Castiel's responded sharply. Dean started laughing and didn't stop until there were tears in his eyes.

"Come on man." Dean clasped his shoulder. "You don't have to be worried about that. That's not exactly what I meant though." Cas's face went from indignant to curious. Mood changes like that always managed to heave Dean off kilter. They were sudden and getting more frequent these days. "You're you. It doesn't really matter you're a human now. You're still a pain in my ass Cas."

Cas chewed his bottom lip, a new habit he took up. "Dean…" He stared unwavering and serious. Slowly he leaned forward until he was beyond the point of personal space and at way too close. Tensions slowly built up till both were almost holding their breaths. Cas exhaled slowly as Dean stared right back. "That saying doesn't make any sense. I've never caused any pain to your backside lately."

The tension dissolved and Dean stood up with a smirk. "Come on we got to continue introducing you to more must see movies. I was thinking we should have another marathon."

"Alright but only if we never watch Jurassic Park again. That story was an incredibly inaccurate." Dean laughed. "I'll put on some popcorn and yell at Kevin or Sam to get the projector working."

Cas stood up but didn't follow Dean. The hunter looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You coming?"

"I apologize for calling you a frenzied mother hen, Dean. You are simply trying to make sure there are no complications. It was unfair of me to say such things even if they are true." With that off his chest Castiel stepped forward.

Castiel thought it was odd on how easily Dean could be reduced to laughter. He smiled. It was nice though.

Dean left the room and Cas followed.

"Who's up for Back to the Future?" Dean shouted.


End file.
